1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in to a recording-head driving device for driving a recording head.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In a conventionally known inkjet-type recording apparatus, there has been provided a recording head including a plurality of actuator sections each provided for performing a recording operation on a recording medium. As an example of the inkjet-type recording apparatus, there has been known an apparatus, as disclosed in, for example, a Patent Document 1 (JP-A-2005-193497, in particular, paragraph 0047, 0048 and FIG. 4), which includes a wiring board for supplying a drive signal to each of the plurality of actuator sections. In the disclosed apparatus, one drive-circuit unit (i.e., drive IC) is mounted on the wiring board.
In recent years, there has been increased a demand that the recording head is provided with a large number of the actuator sections. Such a demand causes increase in size of the drive-circuit unit that has wires for connecting the actuator sections and the drive-circuit unit, and also increase in density of wires (or reduction on pitch of the wires). Due to required limitations with respect to the density (or reduction) of the wires and characteristic of the drive-circuit unit, there has been proposed a recording apparatus, as disclosed in the above-identified Patent Document 1, in which two recording heads are provided to be connected to respective two wiring boards such that two drive-circuit units are disposed on the respective two wiring boards.